Historia de Hogwarts
by Emma.Zunz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el único libro que tiene la respuesta a una inverosímil pregunta se encontrara en manos de Draco Malfoy?, Hermione está dispuesta a todo ¿cuál es la condición para entregarlo?, fácil sabelotodo: un beso. Oneshot Dramione, R&R!


Disclaimer: lástimamente, Draco no me pertenece, sólo lo utilizo para mis juegos mentales (qué pervertido sonó eso!), claramente todo es obra de la inigualable jotaká.

**Historia de Hogwarts **

(O de cómo Hermione se dio cuenta de que una serpiente sí puede llegar a ser encantadora)

- ¡Malditas escaleras!- exclamaba Hermione azorada y moviendo el pie derecho con compulsión.

Tenían Pociones, con Snape, con tarea, y como si fuera el colmo, iban más de cinco minutos retrasados... ¡_y a esas idiotas escaleras se les ocurre cambiar de lugar justo ahora_!.

- Si hay mil escaleras en el colegio, ¿por qué demonios se te ocurrió tomar esta? - preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado, si no fuera porque estaba extremadamente enojada se hubiera percatado que las orejas de Ron estaban más rojas que de costumbre, que sus manos sudaban, y que a duras penas podía emitir palabra alguna, menos aún enojarse por llegar tarde a pociones donde tendía que verse forzado a entregar la mediocre tarea que había terminado apurado hoy en la mañana.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione era evidente, _quería estar con ella_ a solas, quería tomarle la mano, quería pedirle que fuese su pareja para el último baile, y por fin tenía una excusa para estar con ella, ¡luego de días esperándolo!.

- Er...Por ... por... -_ Vamos Ron ¡piensa algo!, piensa algo; parece que no fue muy buena idea retrasarla para llegar a clases, ¿o sí?, mierda, mierda, ¿qué le digo?_- ¿Miles de escaleras? No seas exagerada Herms - _¡maldición!, ¿no podía haber dicho algo más idiota?. _

Hermione bufó, estaba bastante enojada y no quería restregarle en la cara a Ron de haberla retrasado _a propósito_ y de haberla llevado por el camino más complejo _a propósito_, de hecho, estaría bastante más amena de no ser porque el chico había elegido un pésimo momento para la pregunta que había estado esperando hace semanas. Pociones, con Snape, y como por si fuera poco, con una importantísima tarea que entregar.

- Sí Ronald - afirmó Hermione tratando de mantener la calma y no tirarse por el espacio que dejaba la escalera vacía - ¡Miles de escaleras! y tu eliges precisamente ésta, ¡más te vale tener una buena excusa!.

Ron se tensó, sudó frío y comenzó a tiritar, _Vamos, pareces un niñaco de primero, díselo, ¡díselo!... oops, ¿lo había llamado "Ronald"? Oh no, eso no podía ser una buena señal, no se lo digas ahora, no se lo digas, ¡demonios!. _

- Er, em, bueno, yo... - _¡ay Merlín!, ¿qué le decía ahora?, "¿cual es tu excusa"?, ¿era el momento? Cuanto podía costar decir tan sólo "¿Hermione quieres ir al baile conmigo? _- ¿Hermione? - estaba rojo, rojísimo, no le sorprendería si alguien lo confundía con un semáforo ahora mismo, su corazón palpitaba, _vamos Ron no es tan difícil, ay no, ¡esa mirada asesina no!, ¡no!, ¿qué digo?, ¿qué invento?_. Se aclaró la garganta en un gesto desesperado, era un hecho: estaba frito.

- ¿Cuántas escaleras tiene Hogwarts? - soltó finalmente odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y por cavar el agujero de su propia tumba, ahora sí que Hermione lo mataba.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, tenía que haber escuchado mal, claro, obvio que debía haber escuchado mal, pero miró al pelirrojo, que sostenía una sonrisa idiota de oreja a oreja, además, "¿Cuantas escaleras tiene Hogwarts?" no se parecía en nada a "¿Hermione, quieres ir al baile conmigo?". No, ¡no podía creerlo!.

- Nunca había escuchado una pregunta tan idiota Ron - aseveró Hermione cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y tamborileando el pie con aún más fuerza, si Ron supiera la verdadera causa...- no tengo tiempo para contarlas.

- ¿No lo sabes?.

- No - reiteró Hermione enojada aguardando impaciente la escalera que comenzaba a moverse.

Ron tragó saliva, ¿Hermione no lo sabía o sólo estaba indicándole que estaba enojada?, estaba seguro de haber visto ese dato en alguna parte, ¡él!, él que en toda su vida no había tomado los libros que se empeñaba en leer su amiga.

- No tengo que saberlo todo.

- Eso es nuevo para mí, ¡pensé que eras la Historia de Hogwarts andante! - exclamó Ron. _Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota, no mil doscientas cincuenta y tres veces idiota, ahora sí que metiste la pata hasta el fondo. _

Hermione se limitó a emitir un agudo chillido de irritación, Ron había sido salvado por la escalera de una muerte precoz por estrangulamiento, iba a llegar tarde, Snape no le iba a dejar entregar su tarea, seguía sin pareja para el baile y ahora había quedado como una completa ignorante frente al pelirrojo que se figuraba que ella tenía tiempo de sobra para andar buscando esos datos idiotas o para andar contando escaleras, _¡aguarden!_, realmente no sabía cuántas escaleras tenía Hogwarts, ¿mil?, no, exageración, ¿unas trescientas?, no, aún es demasiado, ¿unas cien quizás?, maldición, ¡no podía escapársele un dato tan idiota!.

oOoOo

_¿Cuántas escaleras tiene Hogwarts?_, ¿no podía habersele ocurrido una excusa mejor?, era obvio que la tenía que invitar al baile, ¡vamos!, no eran tan difíciles esas 5 palabritas: "Hermione, ¿quieres ir al baile?" ¡No era tan complicado!.

Rayos, tenía que haberlo leído en algún lado "_eres la Historia de Hogwarts andante_" ¡qué piropazo!, haberle dicho que parecía una tarta con crema hubiese sido mas sutil de su parte, ¿qué se creía que era?.

Y ahora no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, ¡no!, no iba a contar las escaleras (perdió la cuenta cuando iba por la número treinta y tantas y éstas se comenzaron a cambiar de posición), tenía que estar en un libro, los libros siempre tenían la solución.

Por eso se dirigió presurosa al acostumbrado lugar y encontró un pequeño espacio entre dos libros grandes que parecían ladearse por su peso y por el libro faltante. Hermione se mordió el labio y tamborileó su pie ¿donde podía estar?. "_¡Estos chicos de primero siempre desordenando los libros!_" pensó, y continuó su búsqueda. Paseó por todas las estanterías sin tener el éxito esperado. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, fue por madame Pince, eso sí que era desesperación, sobre todo tomando en cuenta esa mirada amargada que se prometió nunca más volver a enfrentar desde primero.

- Madame Pince, ¿vio por casualidad "**Historia de Hogwarts**"?.

La bibliotecaria la miró seria, enojada por haberla interrumpido en su lectura. Bajó sus anteojos hasta la punta de su nariz y miró a la chica con sus ojerosos ojos por sobre sus antiparras, apuntó a un chico rubio que se balanceaba despreocupadamente en una mesa vacía, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón que caía desde su pelo prolijamente ordenado. Hermione se estremeció ante la vista, pero sobre todo, se horrorizó y miró suplicante a la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Y no hay más que uno en la biblioteca? ¿en TODO Hogwarts no hay más que un ejemplar? - preguntó desesperada. Madame Pince negó con la cabeza, resignada y, antes de que Hermione replicara, dijo susurrando:

- No querida, queda uno sólo gracias a la obra de unos tales "_merodeadores"_ que no encontraron nada mejor que hacer una fogata con esos preciados libros- Hermione prácticamente de hecha a llorar ahí mismo, _Necesitaba ese Libro_.

oOoOo

- Devuelveme mi libro Malfoy - exigió decidida Hermione Granger parándose frente a Draco Malfoy con las manos en la cintura, acentuando su pequeñez. El rubio levantó los ojos lentamente, como si en ese momento un inexistente control remoto hubiese marcado el botón de "cámara lenta", y después de lo que a Hermione le pareció un siglo, el chico contestó.

- ¿Perdón?.

- Me escuchaste Malfoy, necesito ese libro, además... soy la única que lo lee en todo el colegio y ahora necesito encontrar algo, devuélvemelo.

- Yo no veo tu sucio nombre en ninguna parte - respondió irónicamente el chico arrastrando las sílabas y revisando las tapas del libro, juguetón- _no eres la única que lo lee, _es un libro bastante interesante, lástima que sólo quede un ejemplar ¿verdad sangresucia?. Además, partamos porque ni siquiera me lo has pedido cortésmente, ¿ni siquiera eso les enseñan a las muggles? - terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Malfoy, ¿serías tan amable de prestarme "Historia de Hogwarts"?- preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione con los labios apretados, ¡Cuanto lo odiaba!, ¿cuál era su afán de interponerse en su camino este año?.

Draco la miró muy serio, luego rió hacia un lado y Hermione se odió a sí misma por darse cuenta precisamente ahora que el hurón tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

- No Granger, lo estoy usando - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente y bajando su vista nuevamente al libro, ¡cuanto le gustaba molestarla! "_Debería ser un deporte"_, pensó divertido, le encantaba llevarle la contra. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en el libro, lo tomó por entretención, pero por esas casualidades de la vida, había sido el libro que buscaba la sangresucia, ¡era su día de suerte!.

- Malfoy, lo necesito- dijo Hermione comenzando a desesperarse, agitando el pie con tanta fuerza que Madame Pince la comenzaba a mirar con cara de reproche.

- ¿Qué necesitas saber?, quizás te puedo ayudar.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy, además, no sabrías el contenido del libro ni aunque te hubieras leído el índice, creo que tu cabeza no da para más que para molestar a la gente y quererte a ti mismo.

- Mira ratoncito, te doy el libro si me dices qué es lo que andas buscando.

Hermione tragó saliva, ¿qué tan estúpida se vería diciendo _"Malfoy, sólo quiero saber cuántas escaleras tiene Hogwarts"_?, no, aún tenía dignidad, no iba a rebajarse a hacer una pregunta tan tonta ni aunque necesitase la respuesta para conseguir una pareja para el baile final.

- Eso no estaba dentro de las condiciones - soltó sin otra escapatoria, vamos, _¿por qué no podía haber tenido el libro una persona normal, amable y no tan condenadamente ególatra?_.

- Yo hago las condiciones...

- ¿Qué más quieres? - interrogó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blancos, el jueguito la estaba matando y ella no tenía tiempo que perder, estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente que sería más fácil contar las escaleras una por una que conseguir el libro de manos de Malfoy.

- Dame un beso - respondió el Slytherin parándose y poniendose enfrente de la castaña que pareció no reaccionar (o no escuchar) en principio.

- ¿QUÉ?- soltó Hermione algo retrasada al comentario ¿había escuchado bien? - Mejor dame mi libro y déjate de juegos hurón.

- Ya te lo dije, es una condición bastante simple, creo que hasta tus neuronas son capaces de hacer sinapsis para entenderlo: dame un beso - exigió Draco elevando el libro y haciendo que Hermione comenzara a perder sus nervios.

- ¿Puedes ser más idiota?.

- ¿Puedes ser más aburrida?. Qué, ¿vas a decirme que prefieres un libro a un beso mío?.

- Mmm, déjame dejártelo claro: prefiero meter mi cabeza dentro de un basurero a besarte.

- Mmm... bien, al menos admites que eres basura.

- Eres, eres, eres: ¡insoportable! - acabó Hermione sin encontrar una mejor palabra que lo describiera y a punto de lanzarle un maleficio.

- Para ti: sí, lo soy, para el resto puedo llegar a ser bastante encantador. A propósito, qué insulto más repetitivo, me has dicho lo mismo al menos otras vente veces, ¿no tienes más imaginación?.

- Uuuuuuuuyyy!! mira, ¿ves la cancha de Quidditch? - preguntó Hermione apuntando a una de las ventanas que dejaba ver la cancha y las gradas.

- No entiendo el comentario - respondió Draco extrañado, _¿se había vuelto loca?_.

- ¿Puedes ir a ver si está lloviendo allá? O si quieres que sea más explícita: ¡Lárgate! - soltó Hermione ya harta de la discusión sin sentido que estaban teniendo y con unas ganas inmensas de colgar de los postes a Ron.

Draco entornó los ojos. No, ella no se iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de él.

- Está bien, me voy - anunció con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, obviamente llevaba el libro consigo... tan sólo para molestarla.

- ¡NO! - gritó Hermione deteniéndolo de la manga de la túnica. Draco se limitó a reír, qué predecible era la sabelotodo.

- Sabía que suplicarías que me quedara - soltó el rubio con un tono irónico que erizó la espalda de Hermione, sus manos se crispaban y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzare una cachetada ahí mismo al rubio insoportable, ególatra, narcisista, ¿había alguna palabra para describirlo?, sí: Malfoy, era simplemente Malfoy, y definitivamente no iba a encontrar un insulto mejor.

- Dame el libro - sentenció Hermione con una mirada que habría asustado a cualquier chico de primero.

- Ya te dije cual es la condición.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres besar a una sangresucia? - Draco arrugó la frente, no lo había pensado tan detenidamente, ella era sangresucia, amiga íntima de Harry Potter... pero había reconocer que se había vuelto bastante hermosa y bueno, ¡qué más daba!, no sería la primera chica que besaba ni mucho menos, quien sabe, incluso puede que en una de sus noches haya besado a más de una sangresucia sin saberlo... Ponderó los pro y los contras, definitivamente los primeros ganaban, sobretodo si quería fastidiar a la castaña, y estaba seguro de estarlo logrando, vaya que sí.

- Creéme Granger, besarte no es mi fin, pero he descubierto que hay una manera de molestarte más que insultandote, por cierto, te vez bella cuando te sonrojas.

Hermione se limitó a bufar, si hubiese hablado en ese momento de sus labios no hubiesen salido más que improperios que no iba dar al hurón el placer de escuchar. Ya como último recurso intentó ella misma arrebatar el libro de las manos del Slytherin, mas el chico fue más rápido y en tan sólo un par de segundos el libro estaba a la altura del brazo extendido de Malfoy, una altura que ella no habría podido sortear ni aunque saltara.

Hermione miró hacia arriba ponderando la distancia. No iba a saltar, por dignidad no. _Pero y si._.. ¡rayos!, esto ya no pasaba por responder la idiota pregunta de Ron, quería ese libro y no iba a dejar que el rubio se saliera con la suya, _esto era personal_.

Saltó y dejó inmediatamente de hacerlo por lo ridícula que se sentía y porque el rubio lanzó una carcajada que en cualquier momento podía llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria. Se miraron, desafiándose mutuamente. Draco llevó el libro tras su espalda y ella inocentemente lo siguió hasta allí, claro... hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente abrazando a Malfoy, _¡que bochorno!_. En ese momento intentó zafarse, pero descubrió que una fuerte mano la había aprisionado desde la cintura.

- Suéltame Malfoy - exigió Hermione cuando luego de haber pateado y arrojado golpes al aire se dio cuenta que le era imposible salir.

- Considéralo Granger la mejor forma de acabar esto es besándome. Te daré dos segundos para que sientas lo afortunada que eres.

- Prefiero suicidarme - afirmó la castaña. Draco la miró profundamente y se dio cuenta de las pecas que cubrían su rostro, sus ojos chocolate tampoco estaba nada de mal, y ese perfume dulce que salía de su cabello hacía que la idea de _realmente_ besar a Granger no fuera tan insoportable. Comenzó a acercarse, conciente de que la castaña había perdido ya su seguridad y que comenzaba a temblar por su cercanía.

- Adelante, nada te lo impide - contrarrestó el rubio a tan sólo centímetros de la boca de la castaña. Hermione no podía evitarlo por más que quería. Su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba como un niña, _¡Merlín!_ Por favor que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. Su corazón latía fuerte, tanto que temió que el rubio en su cercanía realmente pudiese escucharlo. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la posibilidad de que esos labios cercanos se unieran a los suyos de pronto no parecía tan mala idea.

Los labios de Draco estaban peligrosamente cerca, mas Hermione intentaba mantener la compostura, no, ella no iba a verse afectada por los simples labios de un Slytherin, tenía que demostrarle que era fuerte, que no iba a ser una más de esas bobas niñas que lo perseguían por el pasillo. Merlín ¿realmente iba a dejar que Malfoy la besara?.

Esperaba el momento en que ella lo detuviera, era un juego, o al menos lo había sido hasta en entonces, sopesó las posibilidades de _realmente besarla_, ¿qué se sentiría?, ¿sería una amargada incluso cuando besara?, no importaba, pronto iba a responder su pregunta.

Draco fue acabando con el último espacio que restaba entre los labios de la Gryffindor y los suyos y lentamente, los aprisionó. No se extrañó al notar la resistencia de la chica, que los mantenía rígidos. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a rozar lentamente sus labios y a jugar con ellos... ella se rindió. La sensación era mucho más agradable de lo que ambos quisieran o esperaban. El chico finalmente se hundió en la boca de Hermione, buscó con su lengua la suya y acompasando los movimientos se unieron en un beso cálido. La sensación era incomparable a la de todos los besos que antes había dado o recibido, aquél beso progresivamente subía de pasión, provocando una pequeña guerra, donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Era una sensación embriagante, mas tenían que separarse para poder respirar, hábilmente el Slytherin se alejó se esos dulces labios y miró Hermione, una puntada de gozo lo invadió al darse cuenta de que la Gryffindor aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba como expectante a otro beso más.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó rompiendo el embobamiento de la castaña.

- Un beso - respondió Hermione riendo estúpidamente,"_el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida_", bueno eso no tenía por qué saberlo él.

- Já, Granger, aún tienes que aprender demasiadas cosas... si quieres puedo enseñarte - concluyó Draco desafiante y guiñando un ojo.

- Si - dijo Hermione aún riendo. Alto. _Alto_, ¡Alto!, "enseñarte", ¡maldición! ¿había besado _realmente_ a Malfoy?, ¿Y lo disfrutó? No, no, definitivamente no, tenía que ser un sueño, un estupendo sueño, NO, una pesadilla, si una horrenda pesadilla, aunque tan dulce...

- Ciao pecosa - terminó Draco comenzando a alejarse con un agradable e insospechado sabor en los labios. Hermione terminó de despertar de su sueño (o según ella pesadilla) y recordó el porqué de la situación.

- ¡Alto!, ¿y el libro? - solicitó extendiendo una mano al rubio.

- Ya te dije - pronunció Malfoy con una sonrisa - Te lo voy a dar sólo cuando me des un beso.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿qué demo...?

- Malfoy, ¡ya te bese! ¡eres el ser más injusto, depreciable, ególatra y narcisista del planeta! - exclamó Hermione intentando recordar toda esa clase de palabras mientras veía que inevitablemente el Slytherin se alejaba.

- Lo sé - aseveró Draco ya a los lejos, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente - _eso me hace irresistible. _

oOoOo

Hermione fue al baño y se mojó la cara antes de dirigirse a la Sala Común. ¡Estaba enfurecida!, odiaba como la miraba, odiaba como le hablaba, odiaba cuando la tocaba, odiaba que su cuerpo se hubiese estremecido al contacto de esos labios suaves, odiaba pensar en él, ¡lo odiaba! ¡Y se odiaba a sí misma por dedicarle tiempo al hurón al odiarlo!...

- Herms, ¿averiguaste cuá... - comenzó a decir Ron una vez que la vio atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Ni.siquiera.te.atrevas.a.hablarme.Ronald.Weasley - pronunció marcadamente Hermione mientras se abría paso entre la gente para dirigirse a su habitación, tuvo que contener las ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo. No podía hacerlo aún, si lo hacía, la expulsarían... ya se las vería cuando en unos pocos meses acabara el colegio.

- Pero ¿qué te he hecho ahora? - preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo.

Hermione se limitó a darse vuelta enfurecida y apuntando su dedo al pecho del chico lo miró asesinamente, sin necesidad de decir otra palabra más, Ron comprendió el mensaje: era hombre muerto.

Nadie la molestó mientras la veían dirigirse a sus habitaciones, hace tiempo que no veían a la racional Hermione Granger tan enojada.

- Herm...

Ante la simple mención de su nombre se dio la vuelta encolerizada y la niña a quien pertenecía el llamado prácticamente se echó a llorar. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de quien era intentó respirar y calmarse, incluso trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque el resultado fue aún más tétrico.

- Te envían esto Hermione - murmuró con rapidez y depositando un libro en sus manos. Tan rápido como había llegado, había desaparecido por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

La Gryffindor miró el libro que le entregó la chica: _Historia de Hogwarts_, con una nota de prolija caligrafía enfrente que rezaba:

_Me debes un beso._

* * *

_Este One-Shot está dedicado a dos personas del mundo fanfic: _

_A__** Coniwi-pops **__(ex Malfoy.Girl.Potter) por haber inventado el final más cómico a mi fic "Crueles Intenciones" y por haberse dado el tiempo de dejar un rr en cada capítulo (venga! Todas deberían ser como tú!). _

_A __**Andreaeb182 **__porque, sin pensarlo, en ella encontré una amiga (y una gran escritora por cierto). _

_¿Les ha gustado?,__ sale de lo común de mis fics. Salió medio largo es sí, espero no se hayan quedado dormidas mientras lo leían. _

_Se reciben comentarios/palos/amenazas/felicitaciones: tan sólo deben apretar el __**GO**__ de la esquina inferior izquierda. ¡Vamos!, no les va a tomar más de veinte segundos!!, además en serio, me gustaría saber que opinan, no importa si son críticas, yo feliz las recibo para mejorar. _

_Emma._


End file.
